Rail systems allow various types of accessories, such as laser sights, flashlights, etc., to be attached to a firearm such as a rifle or a pistol. By using a rail system, it is not necessary to attach accessories directly to the barrel of a firearm, which can adversely affect the accuracy of the firearm.
A rail system typically includes a rail platform having a Picatinny rail or a Weaver rail. There are many types of clamping mechanisms designed for mounting accessories on either one or both of the above-mentioned rails. Throw-lever type clamping mechanisms capable of releasable mounting of accessories on a rail of a firearm tend to be the clamping mechanism of choice by military and law enforcement personnel because throw-lever type clamping mechanisms allow them to efficiently change out accessories under field conditions without losing the aim-point (or zero) of the firearm or accessories.
However, a throw-lever type clamping mechanism may become loosened when the associated firearm is subjected to significant vibration and rough use. If a throw-lever of the clamping mechanism becomes too loose and rotates to a release position inadvertently, the attached accessory will also be loosened to the extent that it may fall off from the firearm. Needless to say, it can be extremely hazardous to an operator of the firearm if the above-mentioned situation occurs under tactical field conditions.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved throw-lever type clamping mechanism for mounting accessories on a rail of a firearm.